


Star Wars: Short Stories

by starnerds



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra Bridger - Freeform, Rogue One - Freeform, SW, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, anakin skywalker - Freeform, obi wan kenobi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starnerds/pseuds/starnerds
Summary: A collection of Star Wars stories, featuring characters from all 8 films and the animated TV show 'Rebels." Each chapter will be different, featuring a different set of our favourite Star Wars characters. Please enjoy, and don't be afraid to make suggestions or send feedback!





	1. Following a Loss: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker

-A young Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi-

*A few months following the passing of Qui-Gon Jinn*

Obi Wan had a hard time falling asleep as of recently. Not that he had slept much before his master had been killed anyways, but now he rarely could find the will to rest. Rather than recharging by sleeping, he meditated. He let the Force take him to another place, one where he could escape his reality, one where he could release his pain.  
On one particular night, a night where you could hear the rain pounding on the roof above, was a troubling one. Obi Wan felt lost, like he couldn't connect to- anything really. The Force was absent when he needed it, probably due to his emotions clouding his vision. He tried to meditate anyways. He sat by a fireplace, attempting to calm his thoughts. He slowed his breathing down, and reached out. Trying to connect. But there was a sound- coming from somewhere he couldn't quite find. It wasn't the rain, but had a similar pitter-patter sound to it. Obi Wan tried focusing harder, tried to find the Force, but the noise was distracting him. His breathing began to quicken, as he became more frustrated. Suddenly, the noise stopped. But the damage had been done, as Obi Wan had stopped trying. He uncrossed his legs and instead rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head down. He knew he was letting his emotions get the best of him, but gave in to them this time. After all, he had been trying to stay strong for the past few months for his young Padawan. It was all so hard though. Obi Wan missed Qui-Gon dearly.  
"Master Obi Wan?" Although Anakin spoke softly, Obi Wan still jumped at the sound of his voice. He looked over his shoulder to see the young boy peering over at him from across the room. That must have been what the noise was.  
"Anakin, what are you doing awake? It's late." Obi Wan said, even though he was being hypocritical.  
"I'm sorry, Master, I just couldn't fall asleep." Anakin looked at his feet, seeming disappointed.  
"How come? Is there something troubling you?" Obi Wan questioned him.  
Anakin half smiled, but not to express happiness. "Sort of. I kind of feel guilty, I guess."  
"And why is that?"  
Anakin looked up and at Obi Wan. "Because Qui-Gon was killed, sir. He was the one who brought me here to be trained, but since he died I kind of just got pushed onto you. I'm sorry if I messed up your life."  
Obi Wan took a long breath and allowed himself a bit of a laugh. "Oh, Anakin," He said as he got up and walked over to his Padawan, kneeling down in front of him. "You didn't mess anything up. Do not feel guilty over something you had no control of." Anakin nodded his head, but Obi Wan could sense that he was still upset.  
"Just because Qui-Gon isn't here with us right now doesn't mean he's gone forever. He is one with the Force now, and the Force is with us. So in a certain way, he will always be here. Inside of us."  
Anakin looked up at Obi Wan. His cheeks were stained with tears, but the vibe within the room seemed slightly lighter now.  
"And Anakin," Obi Wan reached out to take Anakin's hand. "I am so glad that you are here with me. You have a bright future as a strong Jedi ahead of you, and I am honoured to be training you. Right now may be hard, but I promise you, we're going to get through it. Together. How does that sound?"  
Anakin choked out a bit of a laugh that also sounded like a sob. "It sounds good, Master."  
Obi Wan returned a smile, and let Anakin's hand go. "Now, back off to bed. We have more training tomorrow and you best be well rested."  
"Yes, Master."  
Anakin turned and began to walk away, but he felt he had to do something first. Obi Wan was still kneeling down when Anakin turned and ran right into him. His Padawan tightly wraped his arms around his neck, embracing him. Obi Wan was taken a back for a moment, but quickly returned the hug.  
"Thank you, Obi Wan." Anakin said, then got up and went back to his room.

About an hour later, Obi Wan went to check on Anakin, and found him fast asleep. Grateful that he was able to calm his Padawan, he returned to his spot by the fireplace to attempt to reach out to the Force again. This time around, he was in control of his emotions, and overall felt more content. After reassuring Anakin, he felt reconnected, felt like he had remembered his purpose. And not only had he comforted his Padawan, but in the process had comforted himself as well. He knew that Qui-Gon was with him, surrounding him. He knew that the Force was with him. For the first time in months, Obi Wan Kenobi was able to feel whole again. And for the first time in months, Obi Wan Kenobi was able to sleep.


	2. Post Battle: Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor

The Battle of Scarif had left the crew of 'Rogue One' bloody and battered, but somehow, miraculously, they all survived. Jyn, Bodhi, and Baze were the best off, only suffering blaster wounds, scrapes, burns and bruises. Cassian and Chirrut on the other hand, were not in good shape. Cassian had several broken ribs, on top of the same injuries everyone else had suffered. Chirrut had a major concussion, which would put him out for months, along with Cassian. K-2SO made it back too, but his circuits were severely damaged. It would take weeks for him to be repaired, and the chances of him regaining his entire memory bank were slim. Although so much was lost overall in the battle, Jyn was glad that all her friends had survived, thanks to Bodhi, and were back on the rebel base. She was briefed by Mon Mothma once she was cleared by a medical droid, and learned that their transmission had made it through and that the Death Star plans were now in rebel hands.  
"Although you and your crew defied us, we are thankful that the operation was a success." Mon Mothma informed Jyn. "This is all I can tell you for now, as we are still receiving information. Do you have any questions?"  
"Where are my friends who are in critical condition being held?" Jyn demanded.  
Mon Mothma let out a sigh, as if she knew that question was coming. "Your other friend was asking me that earlier. Follow me, I can lead you to them."

Jyn followed Mothma down a dim hallway into a quiet section of the rebel base. There, Mothma gave her two access cards.  
"One card for each room your friends are in. Please remember that this is a quiet zone, and you need to keep your voice down. Other than that, you are welcome to visit as long as you like within the designated hours." Mon told Jyn. She nodded her head to show that she agreed with whatever Mothma said to her, but really was only half listening. Mon then gave Jyn a tight smile and walked back out into the main hanger.  
Jyn swiped the first card key into the slot, which caused a quiet clicking noise to indicate that the door had opened. She walked into the dark room, only illuminated by machine lights. There laid an unconscious Chirrut, with Baze at his size, holding his hand. Jyn slowly approached Baze, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked down at Chirrut, who's head was bandaged up where he had been cut. It was almost hard to recognize him not smiling. She felt a pang of sadness inside of her, knowing that Chirrut may never be the same again. None of them would.  
"What's going to happen now, you think?" Baze spoke softly.  
Jyn didn't say anything at first. She honestly did not know what was going to happen. Things could never be the same again after that battle.  
"I don't know, Baze. I just hope we can all stick together."  
"I think that's a good idea."  
They sat in silence for a little while more before Jyn got up and left. There was someone else she had to see.

Cassian looked almost at peace when she first walked into his room. The creases that usually indicated stress or pain on his face had disappeared. Jyn slowly, carefully approached the side of his bed and kneeled down beside it. Cassian was sleeping, which Jyn was grateful for, as she didn't know if she could find words to say to him. For now, she took advantage of being able to stare at the man who had saved her life without him catching her doing so. If not for Cassian, she would have died at the top of the Citadel tower. She will be forever in debt to him. Jyn eventually stood up, being careful not to make much noise to avoid waking him, and prepared herself to go. She gently stroked his forehead, running her hand down his cheek. Taking in as much of him as she could before she left. She didn't want to leave him, wanted to be there when he woke up. But Jyn knew that he wasn't going anywhere, and after all, the rebellion now called to her. She had spent years being alone, being a soldier. Now, she finally felt like she had found her purpose. She was always a fighter, and was ready to show the Empire that she had more in her. She knew that her friends would be by her side, and Cassian would be back along with her in no time. She knew that she had a place in the rebellion. After all, she knew that she was home.


	3. An Unlikely Pleasure: Phoenix Squad (SW Rebels)

When stealing things, Hera always told the rest of the crew to only take the essentials. Things like fuel, food, and weapons. They only needed the bare minimum anyways when on the run. But certain members of the squad seemed to be drawn to trouble. Ezra was one of them.  
The crew was on a supply run, collecting food and fuel when Ezra passed by a small stand with an old woman selling knick-knacks. He was only passing by until an odd looking item distracted him. He slowed down from his walk and paced back a few steps to get a closer look at the thing. The woman noticed Ezra's curiosity.  
"Hmmm, interested in one of my rare items, I see?" Her voice had kind of a mocking tone. Ezra didn't like it.  
"Rare? It looks like a piece of junk. Where did you even get this?" He crossed his arms and leaned back, seeming annoyed.  
A smile flickered across the old woman's face. "Well, my son, have you ever heard of the planet Terra, or as some call it, Earth?" She asked Ezra.  
He scoffed. "Yeah. Only in stories. Isn't in a whole different galaxy?"  
"Indeed, it is." The woman folded her hands together on the store counter. "A while back, a very daring pilot went on a quest to chart more of our universe. He eventually found his way to Terra, and met other people living on the planet. They were self-sufficient at the time, and so deep into space that nobody in our furthest charted system knew about them. The people he met there gave him this item as a gift, as it was important to them on that planet. They call it a music player."  
Ezra tilted his head to the side, not knowing whether to believe the woman or not. Since he didn't have any credits on him at the time, and had to catch up with the crew, he could only think of one way to get the woman to give him the so called "music player" quickly.  
"You will give me the music player, for free." He spoke in a calm tone, waving his hand in front of the woman's face. Suddenly, her body went rigid and her eyes looked dead ahed.  
"I will give you the music player for free." She repeated, and handed the item over.  
Ezra was relieved that had worked, as he never really had much opportunity to practice his Jedi mind tricks. He stuffed the thing in his bag, and hurried his way back to the Ghost.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

Ezra waited until Hera had taken off and made the jump into hyperspace before he revealed the item he had acquired. He was worried that Kanan would make him take it back, or worse, lecture him about how that's "not what a Jedi should use the Force for." But once they were up and moving he knew there would be no going back to return a useless piece of garbage. Plus, they had just stolen a bunch of other things too, much worse than a dumb Earth trinket.  
"Hey, so do you guys wanna see what I found back at that post?" Ezra announced to Zeb and Sabine.   
"Sure, what is it?" Sabine asked.  
"Hopefully it's something useful, since you almost got us captured because of your lateness." Zeb grumbled.  
"Well, I hope it's useful. I got it off some old woman. She said it's from a planet called Terra far away from our system, like, really far. Apparently it's a music player."  
"Wait a minute... How exactly did you get this off her?" Kanan asked, leaning forward in his chair.  
"I- um, she gave it to me." Ezra stuttered out.  
"Uh-huh." Kanan replied, obviously unconvinced. This made Sabine and Zeb laugh.  
"Whatever, that's not the point. Let's see if I can get it working." Ezra turned away and focused his attention on the music player. He spent a few minutes looking at the thing, turning it up and over, shaking it, and pressing random buttons to try and get it to work. But nothing could get it to turn on.   
"Of course, it doesn't work. Exactly what I expected." Ezra said, slamming the thing down on the table.  
"Hey! Be careful with it. Let me see if I can get it to work." Zeb got up and came over beside Ezra. Now the two of them worked on trying to get the thing to play, while Kanan and Sabine watched them continue to be unsuccessful. Eventually, Hera and Chopper made their way down to join the rest of the squad. Kanan and Hera chatted while Sabine and Chopper mocked the boys.  
"Seriously, you would think you guys of all people would be able to get some piece of tech from Terra working. Aren't things from that planet built easily for people's convince?" Sabine asked.  
"Hey, you try and get this thing to turn on!" Zeb exclaimed.  
Sabine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Okay." She got up and walked over to the table.  
"Be our guest, but seriously, we've tried literally everythi-" Ezra began as Sabine approached, watching her hit one button, than hearing a click indicating something had changed.  
"What? Are you kidding me?" Zeb growled. "How did you do that?"  
"There's a tiny button on the bottom I saw you fools look right past probably a million times." Sabine said casually over her shoulder as she walked back to her seat. Ezra took the player and lifted it up right next to his ear.  
"Ugh, I can't believe-" Zeb started before he got shushed by Ezra.  
"I can hear something! But it's so quiet, how do I make it louder?" Ezra shouted excitedly.   
"Hey, hey, keep your voice down now, Ezra." Hera scolded him.  
"Try that little knob thing." Zeb pointed out. Ezra turned it to one side and put it back up near his ear. He sighed.   
"Thanks, Zeb, now I can't hear anything." Ezra said, tossing the player to him. Zeb caught it and turned the knob in the other direction, causing sound to flood the whole room. Ezra's jaw dropped when they could finally hear the music well. Kanan seemed to be somewhat interested in the thing too, although he tried to hide it. Ezra could sense his curiosity. Hera looked at Kanan and noticed that he was intrigued by the sound, which caused her to smile. Zeb and Sabine stood up now, tapping their feet along to the beat of the music, which opened up with what sounded like a string instrument that turned into an upbeat noise, followed by some plucking noise. It was a good sound. Suddenly, a human voice came across in a singing voice, speaking to the crew.

/ Poor old Johnny Ray, Sounded sad upon the radio, but moved a million hearts in mono! /

Ezra was the first one to begin to dance. He grabbed Sabine by the hand and spun her around, her laughing the whole time. Neither of them really knew what they were doing, but it felt right. Zeb joined in by picking the two of them up and hoping from foot to foot in a circle. Hera and Kanan watched on, obviously amused at the ridiculous sight in front of them. Even Chopped seemed to be enjoying themselves, nudging Hera and urging her to come join. She laughed and stood up, and did silly dance moves, swaying her arms around while Chopper spun around her. Kanan sat back in his chair, taking in all the chaos. He allowed himself a smile, as he enjoyed seeing everyone so happy.

/ Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye, And we can sing just like our fathers/

Zeb had put Ezra and Sabine down so he could attempt a few dance moves himself. Sabine watched him and cheered him on while Ezra moved his way over to Kanan.  
"C'mon, Kanan, you're the only one just sitting around!" He teased.  
"Ezra, you know things like this go against the code." Kanan replied sternly.   
"Please, just this once!" Ezra begged him. "You're so hard on yourself! Let loose!"   
Kanan eyed Ezra and his friends carefully. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, and the music was pretty fun. When he felt a smile begin to creep it's way onto his face he didn't try and fight it off. He stood up and joined everyone else with the goofy dance moves. The sight of Kanan trying to dance lit up both Ezra and Hera especially, and brought smiles to Sabine and Zeb.

/ Come on Eileen, Oh, I swear what he means, At this moment you mean everything /

 

And here they were, the 6 of them. Warriors, fighters, tough souls, who all had felt great deals of pain, found it inside of themselves to dance. Individually, each of them had lost so much, suffered great amounts, but they were there now, together as a family.  
And in that moment, they were all happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this one is a little messy, but its 2am and my brain is tired. i might fix it a little in the future, but i think its kinda cute for now. please do not hesitate to send me feedback, its much appreciated!!


	4. In Another Life: Anakin Skywalker

It was a quiet summer afternoon on Naboo. Anakin sat underneath a tree near the lake trying to avoid the sun. Spending years on Tatooine had really taken away his enjoyment of sunny days. He preferred the rain and stormy weather, but since Padme liked spending time outside, especially in the sun, he tolerated it.   
As he sat in the shade, he watched Padme swim in the lake with their son and daughter. The twins had just learnt how to swim, and were practicing while Padme encouraged them.   
"Papa! Papa! Come swim with us!" Leia yelled from the lake. Anakin laughed.  
"Honey, I don't have my swimming suit with me! Do you think I could swim in my Jedi robes?" He teased lightly.  
"I think you can!" Luke said, racing out of the water and up to where his father was sitting to tackle him. Before Luke could reach him, Anakin lifted him off his feet using the Force to float him over, which caused Luke to giggle. Anakin then flipped him upsidedown, which turned Luke's giggles to full blown laughter. Leia followed behind Luke.   
"Lift me up too, Papa! Lift me up too!" Leia said.   
"Alright, ready?" Anakin asked, and Leia nodded. He then closed his eyes and focused, slowly picking her up off her feet. Once both of the kids were in the air, Anakin stood up, and walked over towards the lake. He floated the twins along with him.  
"Dad, where are you taking us to?" Luke questioned through his laughs.  
"You two are in trouble, wanted by the Separatists! I have to hide you!"  
"Where are you gonna hide us?" Leia asked.  
"In the water! Separatists can't swim, but you both are some of the best swimmers of the galaxy. There's no way they'll ever catch you!"  
"The water!!! No no no-" Luke howled, unable to stop his laughing fit.  
"Don't worry, Luke, I-" They both got cut off as Anakin lightly tossed them in the shallow end of the water. Anakin then turned to Padme, to see her grinning.  
"Oh, you're just nothing but trouble." She said with a smirk, crossing her arms.  
"What else would you expect from me?" Anakin said, walking over to her. Padme tilted her head up in anticipation of a kiss, but before Anakin could reach her he felt a sudden movement from underneath him, and was shakily lifted from the ground.  
"Woah, woah, what's happening?" He turned his head to see both Luke and Leia frozen in concentration, arms extended. Padme snickered.  
"What else would you expect from them?" She teased him. "After all, they are your children."   
Anakin didn't try and fight at all as he was picked up and slowly moved over the water. He floated right past the kids.  
"Hey, you two aren't going to-" Before he could finish his sentence he was dropped. Both of them exploded with laughter.  
Once Anakin swam back to the surface and emerged his head, it took him a moment to adjust to his surroundings. He sat upright in his chamber, looking around at the bleak design of his quarters. He remembered where he was. He remembered who he was. He remembered that Anakin Skywalker was dead, along with the rest of his family. He sat there for another moment, trying to hold onto the pleasant feeling that the dream he just had brought, before it slipped away from him. He didn't dream much often anymore. As he sat, he remembered back to his old life. He wondered if it were too late to turn back, but then mentally slapped himself. This was the life that he had chosen, and there was no life that he could return to. With that thought, he rose, and went off to begin another day. Another excruciating day, with the pain of the choices he had made.


End file.
